darkness VS light
by xxayamexx1
Summary: El mundo esta dividido en dos reinos: La oscuridad y la luz. Entre ellos hay un misterioso equilibrio que acaba de romperse, poniendo en amenaza a todo el mundo. Ahora, Alfred ( líder del ejército de la luz ) y Arthur ( líder del ejército oscuro ) tienen que guiar a sus amigos en la batalla y enfrentarse unos a otros, no solo en peleas, si no en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, aclarar la triste realidad. Hetalia no me pertenece, si no Romano y España ya estarían casados y Inglaterra y América igual.**

**Bueno, los capítulos los pondré los miércoles y los sábados respectivamente, intentaré respetar las fechas y tener listos los capítulos para cada día de esos.**

**La historia es en un universo alternativo.**

**Sin más, aquí va el fic. Espero que os guste, acepto cualquier queja o sugerencia en respecto al fic.**

Desde la antigüedad, el mundo ha estado dividido en dos reinos: la luz y la oscuridad. Gracias a un extraño equilibrio entre ambos reinos después de miles de guerras, el mundo sobrevive en paz. Si ese equilibrio se rompiese por cualquier motivo, por extraño que parezca, el caos será mundial. Aun así, ambos reinos jamás se han llevado bien.

La historia dice que desde que ambos reinos fueron creados, la rivalidad siempre ha sido más que notable. Gustos, ambiciones, poder, propósitos, ideologías... Todo era diferente. Se dice que los reinos fueron creados por dos hermanos gemelos. Ambos hermanos siempre peleaban, pero en el fondo se querían, pero la corrupción de los demás contaminaron sus mentes y pelearon. Abel creo un poderoso y hermoso reino, la luz; sin embargo, su hermano cabreado creo otro más oscuro y malvado con sus seguidores, la oscuridad.

Ambos reinos pelearon en una batalla de cien años, hasta que los hermanos murieron en batalla. Los ejércitos de ambos reinos crearon un tratado de paz, pero no duró para siempre. Incontables pelear han habido, hasta que los descendientes de Abel y Adam crearon un tratado de oro que jamás debía romperse, un estable equilibrio.

Aun ahora y nadie se ha atrevido a romper las normas, pero eso está por cambiar. Una organización secreta con planes desconocidos planea romper el tratado y con eso el misterioso equilibrio. Nadie sabe para que, pero lo que si saben es que no va a traer nada bueno. Por eso, los líderes de ambos reinos están, en secreto, poniendo cartas al asunto con el fin de evitar un desastre.

**En el reino de la luz**

Alfred, el actual líder del ejército celeste, se dirigía con prisa a una asamblea importante. Le habían avisado de que estaban en problemas y que tenía que ir corriendo ha hablar con su rey para poder hablar sobre la situación y diseñar un plan. Alfred no tenía ni la mísera idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero sí sabía que sería el momento perfecto para demostrar que era un héroe.

Desconocía por completo los problemas que estaban sucediendo a las afueras, y es que tampoco tenía mucho contacto con lo que no era el reino de la luz. Lo único que más o menos sabía, y gracias a uno de sus mensajeros, era que no estaban todos a favor de la paz.

Llegó a la sala y se planto delante del rey con una reverencia mostrando respeto a su majestad. Este, con una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo que se levantase y que escuchase con atención.

-Alfred, como sabrás supongo, el reino de la oscuridad y el nuestro ha estado en armonía por muchos años gracias a los descendientes de los míticos Abel y Adam.

-Sí, conozco la historia.

-Nos hemos enterado de que el equilibrio se ha roto. Una misteriosa organización secreta ha provocado una revuelta y ahora estamos en guerra con la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó con cierto temor.

-Alfred... No tenemos más opción que pelear con la oscuridad. Sabemos que es peligroso, que estamos poniendo en peligro todo el mundo, pero si vencemos la oscuridad desaparecerá y solo habrá un reino. Todo estará a salvo.

-De acuerdo, entonces es la hora de que el héroe salga a la acción.

-Reúne a los mejores y parte de una vez hacía la oscuridad.

Alfred no se lo pensó ni dos veces para salir corriendo y avisar a los que sabía que le ayudarían en esta guerra. Se sentía raro, sabía que tal vez no era lo correcto, pero eran ordenes del rey y no iba a incumplirlas. Estaba seguro que la oscuridad planeaba lo mismo, por lo que habría que tener cuidado y no fiarse de nadie.

Salió del castillo y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de soldados. Allí es donde se crió y donde conoció el arte de las peleas. Se hizo amigo de muchas personas allí y decidió que los protegería a todos, el sería el héroe de ellos. Nunca supo de sus padres; nadie del lugar sabía de la familia. Llegaban allí por un motivo, y algunos ni se acordaban de como llegaron.

Por fin llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Entró sin dudar y cuando vio a Kiku hablando con su hermano mayor, Yao, los llamó a gritos.

-¡Kiku! ¡Yao!

-Alfred, ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó un extrañado Yao.

-Chicos tengo una noticia. Preparar las armas, ropa, comida, lo que sea. Hemos entrado en guerra con la oscuridad.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Y que pasa con el equilibrio!

Alfred les miró dudoso antes de responder. Sabía que no se lo tomarían nada bien. Era un tema serio y conociendo sus personalidades iban a poner el grito en el cielo.

-Veréis, alguien organizó una revuelta en ambos reinos y nos han declarado la guerra, por lo que pelearemos y aremos desaparecer el reino de la oscuridad por completo.

-¡Mi rey esta loco-aru! -

-No es posible Alfred. ¿Estas seguro?-

-Sí Kiku. Lo siento, pero os necesito.

Kiku bajo la mirada pensativo. Hacía tiempo que no había echo una misión, y no podía perderse esto, era necesario que el fuese. Miró de reojo a su hermano quien aun tenía las manos en la cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas como '' esto no esta bien '' o '' tengo que hacer algo ''. Suspiro y miró decidido a Alfred.

-Cuenta conmigo, Alfred. Ahora iré a preparar mis armas. - Kiku puso una mano en el hombro de Yao y espero a que este diese la respuesta.

-No tengo otra más que aceptar-aru. Preparare todo también, espero que esto salga bien, Alfred.

Alfred les sonrió, ya tenía a dos. Se despidió de ellos con un simple '' adiós que tengo prisa '' se marcho otra vez corriendo en busca de alguien más. Ya tenía en mente algunas personas, por lo que solo había que encontrarlas y decirles. El edificio era enorme, por lo que se pasaría horas ahí buscando. Pensó en donde poder encontrarles, y recordó un lugar donde suele frecuentar uno de ellos.

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estada Feliciano pintando un hermoso y enorme cuadro. Feliciano se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y se giro para ver quien era.

-Alfred, que sorpresa.

-Sí. Feli, tengo un favor que pedirte, sé que no te gusta la guerra pero a fin de cuentas eres poderoso. Quiero que me ayudes para derrotar a la oscuridad pue..

-Lo sé -Interrumpió -Kiku acaba de pasar por aquí y me ha dicho, Ve~ -

-Entonces, ¿ vienes ?

-Le tengo cierto miedo a la guerra, pero si es por salvar mi reino y a las personas que quiero por supuesto que sí, cuenta conmigo Alfred.

-¡Qué bien Feliciano! Entonces te espero.

Alfred se volvió a ir con una sonrisa, ya tenía a tres. Le faltaban unos cuantos, y tenía la idea de que estuvieses entrenando en el campo que hay justamente en medio de todo el enorme edificio. Sabía que dirían que sí, aunque si se negaban ya buscaría la forma de convencerlos.

**Reino de la oscuridad**

Allí las cosas no eran muy distintas, un alborotado Arthur, líder el ejército oscuro, acababa de salir de una misma reunión con su rey. No sabía bien que era lo que había que hacer ahora ni a quien llamaría para que le ayudase en la guerra. Tampoco entendía porque su rey había declarado la guerra al reino de la luz, pero poco le importaba.

Odiaba al reino de la luz, para su forma de ver era demasiado débil y vulnerable. Lo haría desaparecer a como diese lugar. Camino tranquilo por los pasillos pensando en quien podría ser perfecto para la misión. Se le vino a la mente algunos nombres, y pronto se dispuso a buscarlos por la ciudad.

Primero fue a un burdel, donde encontró a Francis ligando con dos mujeres bien hermosas. Suspiro y le agarró del pelo llevándolo a rastras hasta afuera.

-Frog, tenemos una misión. Vamos a hacer desaparecer el reino de la luz.

-Es por lo del equilibrio del cual se nos informó la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Cuenta conmigo, cejas.

-¡Idiota! ¡Será mejor que te prepares y dejes de ligar estúpida rana!

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta del otro rubio, no tenía las ganas suficientes para ponerse a discutir en medio de la calle sobre idioteces. Al siguiente sitio al que fue era un bar cercano al burdel donde estaba Francis. Abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada a quien buscaba. Lo encontró en una esquina con su hermano charlando y riendo.

Se acercó con prácticamente hacer ruido y se sentó al lado pidiendo el también algo para beber. Los otros dos le miraron y le sonrieron, indicando que era bienvenido en la mesa y en la conversación.

-Gilbert, Ludwig, mañana os quiero preparados, entramos en guerra con el reino de la luz. Ya sabréis porque.

-Kesesesese~ por fin. Ya me estaba preguntando cuando el grandioso yo sería llamado para un estupenda misión.

-Cuenta con nosotros Arthur. Mañana nos reunimos donde siempre.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Ya tengo ganas de ver que tienen esos de la luz. - Arthur cogió su cerveza y de un trago bebió todo el contenido en el vaso, dejando sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la entrada del alcohol.

-Se te nota, siempre te ha encantado las peleas para demostrar tu poder, kesesesese.

-No por nada eres llamado pirata. - Opinó Ludwig después de dar un enorme trago a su cervaza.

-Ja ja ja ja, lo sé. Entonces nos vemos mañana, estar bien preparados chicos.

Arthur se levantó y decidió seguir buscando a quienes le faltaban. No tuvo que buscar mucho, cuando encontró a Lovino sentado al lado de un estanque con una dama. Se le veía hablando animadamente, seguro que intentaba ligar con ella, aunque conociéndolo no lo iba a conseguir.

Arthur se acercó a el y le dirigió una mirada que indicaba perfectamente lo que quería. Lovino suspiro y le mandó una mirada de esas que asesinan. La chica se fue corriendo por la tensión aparente, dejando a los dos solos.

-Más te vale que vengas mañana para empezar una guerra.

-Quien te crees que eres para ordenarme.

-Tu líder, y como te he dicho, más te vale obedecer.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ah, una cosa más. Avisa tu a Heracles, Ivan y Toris, estoy cansado de tener que ir de un lado a otro buscando a quien reclutar.

Y sin más se marcho, dejando a un Lovino con muy mal humor vagando por las calles en busca de las personas que le había dicho su '' amado y querido líder ''. Arthur, mientras, se fue al campo de batalla, donde buscó su cuarto y se encerró para prepararse y después poder dormir tranquilamente, pues presentía que estaría tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

**Bueno, esto es todo de momento. Intento hacer a Arthur con la personalidad de cuando era un pirata, por lo que espero que me quede bien. Pos supuesto, a parte de tener esa parte cruel seguirá siendo un tsundere.**

**Más adelante saldrá porque he puesto a Feliciano y a Lovino en reinos separados, lo hice por un motivo.**

**Aquí pongo quienes perteneces a la luz y quienes a la oscuridad:**

**LUZ:**

**Alfred**

**Antonio**

**Feliciano**

**Roderich**

**Mathiew**

**Yao**

**Kiku**

**Feliks**

**OSCURIDAD:**

**Arthur**

**Lovino**

**Ludwig**

**Gilbert**

**Francis**

**Ivan**

**Heracles**

**Toris**

**El sábado pondré el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny-haku-yowane: Me alegra que te aya gustado, espero que este te guste igual xD**

**The gray-eyed girl: Me ha gustado y subido el animo tu comentario. Sobre lo de DenNor algo tenía planeado con ellos, así que tarde o temprano saldrán. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, supongo que no hace falta aclarar que hetalia no es mio, para mi lástima. **

**Bueno, sin más entretenimientos aquí esta el capítulo de hoy.**

Al día siguiente, ambos reinos a primera hora de la mañana ya tenían todo preparado para partir hacía la inevitable guerra. Ambos con ansias de ver al contrincante, de tener un poco de acción y sobretodo de cumplir con sus objetivos: hacer desaparecer el otro reino. Una decisión muy cruel por parte de los reyes, en opinión de los ciudadanos que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra.

En el reino de la luz, Alfred estaba en una gran sala esperando a que los demás llegase. Esa sala, conocida como '' la gran sala dorada '' era el punto de reunión del ejército celeste. Allí, hablaban, formaban estrategias antes de la batalla, se relajaban... Era como una sala donde los miembros que salían de misión se reunían y planeaban de todo.

Alfred, dirigió su vista hacía la puerta, viendo entrar a Feliciano, Kiku y Yao; no hace falta decir que todos iban armados y con el uniforme de guerra azul puesto. Se sentaron en silencio y esperaron a que los demás llegasen.

-Alfred ¿sabes algo nuevo sobre la situación actual?

-No Kiku, nada. Nuestro rey no me ha comentado nada aun.

-Sigo diciendo que me preocupa esto-aru

-No me gusta la guerra, opino lo mismo que Yao Ve~

-Sea lo que sea lo tenemos que cumplir – Dijo Kiku levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacía la estantería de libros, donde cogió uno y volvió a sentarse. -Hay algo extraño en todo esto, lo presiento.

-No lo sé, Kiku. Pero el Héroe está aquí para descubrirlo, ha ha ha ha ha.

Yao sonrió, pero aun tenía en su mente lo extraño que era esto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los demás. Les saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y espero a que se acomodasen para comenzar ha hablar.

Mientras, Feliciano pensaba en sus cosas. Todos sabían por él que tenía un hermano mayor, el cual desapareció sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Feliciano tomaba esta oportunidad de salir del reino para buscar a su perdido hermano, pues sus esperanzas jamás cesaron. Kiku, su amigo más cercano, sabía de los planes de Feliciano, y le apoyaba en todo.

-Fusosososo~ estoy feliz de poder volver a estar de misión.

-Osea, se nota y mucho Antonio. - Dijo Feliks mientras saltaba de un lado para otro.

-Esto... ¿Cuándo partiremos? - Preguntó un silencioso Matthiew, siendo ignorado por los demás.

-Aquí en este libro hay muchas estrategias antiguas, puede que alguna nos sirva – Comentó esta vez Kiku mirando el libro que había cogido antes. - Esta puede que sirva ¿tú que crees Alfred?

-Interesante... me gusta.

-Creo que esto debería funcionar. - Opinó un hasta ahora callado Roderich – Aunque será mejor no centrarnos solo en esta.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cuándo saldremos?

-Ve~ ¿No falta alguien?

-No, están todos, osea somos 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 y... donde esta el 8...

-¡Chicos!

-Mathiew, si que has tardado. Ven, ayúdame a elegir con Kiku la estrategia anda.

-Pero Alfred yo... De acuerdo.

Todos al final formaron un círculo alrededor del libro, pues Kiku lo había dejado medio, y empezaron a comentar y dar sus opiniones sobre las estrategias, además de que a partir de estas, formaban otras parecidas o planeaban como iban a moverse y quien se pondría en tal lugar. Poco a poco iban avanzando, sabían que esta lucha no era fácil y que requerían de no solo fuerza, si no mucha destreza y grandes e indestructibles estrategias de combate.

Mientras, en el reino de la oscuridad pasaba algo más o menos parecido a lo de aquí. Arthur, quien parecía ser junto a Ludwig de los más responsables, esperaba en su cuarto a los demás. Ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada y nadie venía; por suerte, en cinco minutos más llegó Ludwig con su impresionante hermano Gilbert.

-Ya era hora.

-Kesesesese~ el impresionante yo no puede llegar primero, tiene que hacerse esperar y de rogar.

-En verdad fue porque Gilbert no encontraba su arma, lo siento.

-Chivato, no eres nada impresionante hermano.

-Callar, mejor esperamos a los demás antes de empezar a planear algo.

Y como Arthur dijo, se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron a que los demás llegasen. Ludwig estaba sentado al lado de la puerta con la mirada fija en su hermano, quien a su vez se encontraba en la otra punta del cuarto con cara de asesinar a alguien por culpa del aburrimiento. Arthur, sin embargo, miraba la puerta como si se tratara de algo interesante. Al final, uno por uno fueron llegando.

-Y al final os dignáis a aparecer.

-Perdón, señorito. Estaba con algo importante, honhonhon~

-Dudo que el tirarse a una tía sea ahora mismo lo más interesante. - Murmuró Arthur mientras miraba a Francis con cara de asco.

-Oh cierto, olvidé que tú eras gay, lo siento.

-Callate maldita rana. Igualmente tú eres bisexual, no sé de que puñetas me hablas.

-Kesesesese, siento interrumpir vuestra no tan impresionante conversación pero, tenemos que organizar un plan y el impresionante yo tiene uno.

-Entonces será mejor que hables de una vez ¿no crees? - Murmuró alguien a su lado. Su nombre era Ivan, el más temible de todos. -Creo que no esta nada bien que nos hagas esperar.

-Mirar, el otro día fui a la biblioteca con mi hermano y encontré este libro. - Gilbert puso el libro en medio de todos y les enseñó una página donde describía una antigua forma de batalla. -Me interesó bastante.

-Quien diría que el bastardo este sabía que existían las bibliotecas – Dijo con burla Lovino.

-Pero... ¿esta estrategia no está prohibida? - Y por fin Heracles había decidido abrir la boca para hablar.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, kesesesese.

-Idiota, no sé si esto es lo mejor Gilbert – Opinó Arthur que al contrario de sus palabras, miraba la página con cierto interés.

-Venga no seas aburrido, querido.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te mato.

-Je je je je... me gusta, se ve que es una estrategia donde tus contrincantes sufren, yo me encargaré de que se multiplique por dos ese sufrimiento, ¿verdad Toris?

-¡Ha! S-Sí señor I-Ivan.

-Tsk, vaya mierda, pero estoy de acuerdo solo con la parte de que le gusta, el resto no. - Dijo Lovino quien miraba asustado a Ivan.

Al final, se pusieron de acuerdo y aceptaron la idea de Gilbert, quien aprovecho eso para mostrar que tan impresionante podía ser el siempre que quería. Arthur al final terminó por aceptar la idea de su compañero, y aunque esta técnica estaba prohibida era la guerra perfecta para usarla, eso no lo dudaba.

Se levantaron y cogieron sus armas, empezando por fin el camino hacía el reino de la luz. Sabían que ellos también iban a pelear y que no se les iban a poner las cosas fácil, pero eso le daba un toque más emocionante a esta guerra, según los ojos de Arthur.

A pesar de todo, ellos no contaban con más de diecinueve o veinte años más o menos. Tenían mucha vida por delante. Otra cosa no, pero ganas de vivir no les faltaban. Y es que al otro lado del mundo, el ejército celeste estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo, caminaban rumbo a su destino; con los mismos pensamientos, ideas y decisiones.

Ambos bandos estaban siendo manipulados por fuerzas mucho mayores que la de sus gobernantes, ambos ejércitos eran simples marionetas de un destino que en estos instantes parecía ser inevitable. Los reyes no tenían ni idea de adonde estaban enviando a sus mayores y más fuertes miembros del ejército, no sabían que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo, muy en el fondo.

El ejército celeste ya acababa de salir de la ciudad y estaba anocheciendo. A pesar de las quejas de Alfred, Roderich propuso acampar por hoy. Matthiew enseguida apoyó la idea seguido por un miedoso Feliciano y un medio emocionado Kiku.

-Alfred,tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué es, Antonio?

-¿No te resulta extraña esta guerra?

-Sí, pero eso la hace más emocionante ¿No crees?

-Sí.

-No hay nada que temer, seguro que saldremos vivos, Antonio. Además, hay algo que te preocupa.

-No es nada.

-Si lo dices, no soy bueno en esto, pero sé muy bien que te pasa y te aconsejo que lo hables con Feliciano.

-Ah... supongo.

Antonio se dirigió hacía Feliciano y Kiku, quienes estaban sentados apoyados en un enorme y frondoso árbol. Se sentó enfrente de ellos y miró el suelo por unos momentos sin saber como empezar. No era desconocido para nadie que Feliciano y él se conocían desde que tenían memoria, y tampoco el echo de que ambos compartían el dolor de la desaparición del hermano de Feliciano.

-Antonio, ¿que pasa?

-Feli... ¿sigues teniendo esperanzas?

-¡Claro que sí, lo encontraremos, seguro!

-Siempre he pensado que fue mi culpa...

-¡No! ¡No lo fue!

-Antonio, según lo que sé por Feliciano aquello no fue culpa tuya, así que deja de culparte. - Dijo Kiku en modo de apoyo a Antonio, quien sonrió en modo de agradecimiento.

-Os prometo que le encontraré algún día, por como me llamo Antonio que le encuentro.

-De eso estoy seguro, Ve~

**Siento no haberlo puesto el Sábado, pero es que me lo pasé todo el día afuera porque era carnaval y no me encontraba aquí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AimyOtaku: Siento que haya esas parejas xD no se puede adaptar al gusto de todos, pero no te preocupes, lo de poner un poco de rusia x prusia ya era algo que tenía planeado desde que empecé a hacer este fic, es una pareja genial xD**

**Pues bien, espero que no les decepcione este capítulo, me costó bastante hacerlo porque no tenía mucha idea de como continuarlo. **

**Sin más, os dejo aquí el capítulo, no sin antes decir que hetalia no me pertenece ( más quisiese yo )**

**Aclaro los nombres de los demás países que aparecerán:**

**Mathias ( Dinamarca )**

**Lukas ( Noruega )**

**Emil ( Islandia )**

**Natasha ( Bielorrusia )**

**Yekaterina ( Ucrania )**

**Sadik ( Turquía )**

En un punto bastante alejado de ambos ejércitos, exactamente en medio de ambos reinos, se encontraba un grupo de gente que parecían llevarse más o menos bien y con unas pintas bastantes sospechosas. Eran bastantes, eso ni que decirlo. Caminaban hacía lo que parecía ser la entrada al reino Oscuro, donde ellos planeaban entrar.

Sus fines, nadie los sabía. Eran unos desconocidos abandonados a su suerte y que se habían juntado hace unos años por sus mismos ideales y razones. Todos vestían con una túnica azul marino con los bordes de sus enorme y largas mangas azul cielo. Además, contaban con un gorro azul cielo también.

Parecían a simple vista una organización cualquiera, pero era extraño verlos por aquí perdidos tan lejos de un reino y tan cerca de otro. Las pocas personas que pasaban por la zona los miraban como si de bichos extraños se tratasen. Y es que con esas pintas, cualquiera los miraría así.

-Yekaterina ¿ Cuánto falta para llegar a las fronteras ?

-Mm... creo que si vamos a este ritmo llegaremos en dos horas más o menos, Mathias.

-Eso ya lo has preguntado hace poco...

-¡Oh venga Lukas, no seas así!

-Ja ja ja, no me molesta que pregunten.

-A mi sí, así que callar de una vez. Hay objetivos que cumplir y yo tengo a alguien a quien derrotar en ese reino. - Dijo Sadik, un chico cuyo rostro era imposible de ver por una blanca máscara -Me pregunto si me recordará...

-Quién no te recuerda, amigo.

-No seas pelota... - Comentó un tranquilo Lukas.

-Os podéis callar todos o tengo que sacar la navaja. - Amenazó una linda chica que se encontraba en la cabeza de la cola que formaban, como si estuviese guiando al grupo.

-S-Sí, pero no te pongas así, Natasha...

Natasha se giro de golpe mirando a quien había abierto la boca como si le quisiese cortar en pedacitos. Emil, que era el que se había atrevido a hablar, se puso más blanco de lo que ya era y miró hacía otro con molestia.

Durante el resto del camino nadie más se atrevió a abrir la boca para nada. Era mucho mejor mantener a Natasha contenta. El camino, a pesar de todo, no se hizo muy aburrido. Llegaron sin problemas a la frontera entre un reino y el otro y consiguieron pasar sin muchos problemas tampoco – solo uno en el que confundieron a Natasha por una traidora que hacía unos meses buscaban -

El grupo se paró en un pueblo cercano a las fronteras, donde buscaron un lugar barato para poder pasar la noche y poder conseguir comida para los días siguientes. Natasha, Emil y Sadik buscaban el lugar para dormir y Mathias, Lukas y Yekaterina se encargaban de comprar la comida necesaria.

No pasaron ni unas dos horas más cuando todos estaban reunidos en una habitación con todo listo para el día siguiente, y es que cuando Yekaterina había dicho que había que ir bien rápido de una manera tan adorable, nadie se pudo negar.

En otro lado, Arthur y sus compañeros también estaban en una ciudad, que para su suerte, era grande y una de las mejores del reino de la oscuridad. Estaban en habitaciones individuales, pues querían evitar peleas entre los miembros. Cada uno en su cuarto tenía que organizarse como quisiese, y prepararse para los días que venían ahora.

Lovino, cuyo cuarto estaba al lado del de Arthur, estaba tumbado en su cama con todas las armas por el suelo. No sabía muy bien que iba a pasar en esta guerra y cuales eran las consecuencias, pero él tenía un extraño presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo dentro de unos días o quizás semanas. Lovino se dio media vuelta intentando dormir, pero nada; no había manera de que cogiese el sueño.

-Uff... Odio cuando tengo estos presentimientos maldita sea – Se quejo en voz alta -Pero... ¡Ah maldita sea! -

Se levantó de golpe y salió del hotel en el que se encontraban para poder dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Era extraño, pero a pesar de la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que habían, Lovino no se había parado ni una sola vez a ligar. Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para fijarse en ellas.

Su situación era bastante complicada. Lovino había perdido la memoria cuando tenía unos doce años, por lo que de esa edad para abajo no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera como había llegado aquí; por que el tenía claro que el de el reino oscuro no era, no tenía ni idea de como pero lo sabía.

A él le habían dicho que se lo encontraron cuando tenía diez años al lado de un río llorando porque todos sus familiares habían muerto, y que el que en aquel entonces era el líder del ejército se lo llevó y lo cuidó. Pero habían cosas que no le encajaban. Todo era extraño, pues no recordaba a ese líder para nada. Quizás para cuando perdió la memoria él ya no estaba.

En otro lado, concretamente en la habitación donde se hospedaba Ivan, este estaba limpiando sus más de veinte armas que traía consigo. La mayoría eran armas de tortura, algunas espadas y dos pistolas. Mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras contemplaba sus armas, una sonrisa realmente escalofriante.

Ivan no era conocido por su bondad, muy al contrario de eso, era conocido por ser un experto en las torturas, por matar a sus enemigos lentamente. Era alguien que su sola presencia asustaba y que su sonrisa daba miedo. Nadie había podido ver la verdadera sonrisa de Ivan, ese lado amable que ocultaba con fuerza.

Había pasado una infancia terrible. Había sido torturado cuando era pequeño por sus padres y separado de sus dos hermanas. Por culpa de eso y del rechazo de la sociedad, fue adoptando ese carácter y decidió ocultar su lado amable para evitar que le hiciesen daño de nuevo. Pero nadie lo podía ver, nadie veía más allá de lo superficial.

-Mis armas ya están listas. Espero poder encontrarme con los enemigos pronto... KolKolKol...

Sonrió y guardó las armas para después tumbarse en la cama, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta revelando el uniforme de batalla del ejército oscuro. Sabía que estos días serían divertidos, lo sabía muy bien.

Como no podía dormir, se levantó y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al de su derecha. Ese era el cuarto donde se había quedado Gilbert. Abrió sin permiso la puerta encontrándose a un dormido Gilbert en la cama, sin taparse y con solo los pantalones puestos. Se acercó un poco a él y le miró de arriba a abajo, contemplando lo que veía. Sonrió y sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto volviendo al suyo.

Gilbert, abrió los ojos después de escuchar su puerta cerrarse. Se había echo el dormido para no tener que hablar con nadie. Quería dormir, o como mínimo descansar su impresionante cuerpo. Por lo que eso implicaba que no se iba a mover de la cama, fuese quien fuese el que quisiese hablar con él.

Sonrió con esa típica sonrisa arrogante y incorporó un poco, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo con los codos. Miró el cuarto pensando en quien sería el que había entrado encima sin picar ni nada. Suspiro cansado y se tumbó de nuevo olvidando el tema y esta vez durmiendo de verdad.

El ambiente era tenso, entre ellos se llevaban más o menos bien, pero habían cosas con las que chocaban. Los miembros del ejército oscuro no hablaban mucho entre ellos a no ser que fuese algo importante. Algunos eras muy amigos de otros, como era el caso de Ivan y Gilbert, pero otros se llevaban como el perro y el gato, caso de Arthur y Francis o Lovino y Ludwig.

Al poco tiempo de que Ivan volviese a entrar a su cuarto, Lovino hacía lo mismo después de su larga caminata. Sin querer volver a pensar en lo de antes, se tumbó en la cama con pesadez y después de varios intentos consiguió dormir un poco.

Arthur había estado atento a todo, y había podido escuchar varias pisadas que por su experiencia y por su habilidad, reconocía que era de algunos de sus compañeros. Había abierto un poco su puerta y vio a Lovino salir con una expresión en su rostro nada buena. A la hora, este había vuelto. Arthur sabía la verdad de su problema y era por eso por lo que normalmente era el que más lo cuidaba de alguna manera, a distancia, pero le cuidaba.

-Espero que jamás sepas que era lo que pasó, Lovino; espero que jamás lo sepas...

**Bueno, pues esto es todo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado ni nada y que os haya gustado. Acepto críticas de todo tipo, tomatazos o sartenazos. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, pedir disculpas por la tardanza. He estado liada últimamente por culpa del instituto. Muchos deberes, exámenes y falta de imaginación han echo que haya dejado de lado este fic, pero ahora me he puesto a continuarlo. **

**Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, ojala lo fuese.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro gusto el capítulo y que no os decepcione.**

Alfred y sus compañeros habían llegado a una pequeña villa. Se habían dividido para poder ocuparse de las necesidades del grupo y no tener que pelearse por el camino y buscar en medio de los bosques la comida; era más cómodo y lógico tenerla ya echa o por lo menos los ingredientes. Kiku, Yao, Feliks y Feliciano compraban y Alfred, Roderich, Antonio y Mathiew las habitaciones para hospedarse por lo menos aquella noche.

Con Kiku, no había habido ningún problema. Habían ido tienda por tienda comprando lo que creían que podrían necesitar sin pasarse para que el dinero les llegase para por lo menos, la mitad del camino: ya buscarían después como conseguir más dinero. Feliciano iba decaído porque no le habían dejado comprar pasta, una comida que a él le encantaba. Feliks intentó animarlo pero terminó por hacerle llorar para disgusto de los demás.

Alfred había tenido más problemas. Habían encontrado dos posadas, una les ofrecía por poco dinero compartir habitaciones y otra por algo más tenerlas individuales. Alfred quería individual, pero Roderich se negó porque era un gasto innecesario. Antonio y Mathiew le dieron la razón y al final Alfred se quedó sin un cuarto para él solo.

Horas después se reunieron en el cuarto de Alfred para discutir sobre el viaje. Tenían algunas pero aun debían saber como ponerlas en marcha y quien hacía cada cosa. Las posiciones también eran importantes, cada uno se especializaba en un tipo de batalla: con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, artes marciales... Depende de su especialidad iban a hacer una cosa u otra.

-Entonces, Yao será de los que estén al frente, el sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas de artes marciales, nos será de mucha ayuda. -Comentó Kiku.

-Sí, es buena idea. El hero irá algo detrás, soy bueno con las pistolas y tengo muy buena vista y puntería. Necesito mi distancia por eso.

-Ve~ ¿Yo dónde me coloco?. -

-Mm... eres bueno también con las armas, quizás más que Alfred... Pero eres cobarde Feliciano. Pienso que detrás de los enemigos vas bien. Estarás en las últimas filas y en estás otras estrategias escondido entre los árboles, casas, vegetación... donde puedas. - Dijo Antonio apuntando en una libreta. -

-Si, pienso que es buena idea. -Comentó Mathiew.

-Roderich, tú... ¿Qué puñetas sabes hacer tú? - Dijo desesperado Antonio.

-Más respetos, Antonio. Yo sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo aunque no lo parezca. -

-Osea, eso es cierto tío. Yo he visto pelear a este tipo y es pero que realmente genial. -Dijo Feliks mientras se pintaba las uñas de color rosa. -A ti Antonio no hace falta que te preguntemos, todos sabemos que estarás al frente cortando cabezas si la situación lo requiere. Osea tío, eres pero que realmente genial. -

-Gracias Feliks, fusosososo~. Y tú... eres bueno ocultándote, engañando... pero en pelea eres pésimo. Nos sirves como apoyo y como médico en caso de que estemos muy heridos. Si de caso, tu estarás de los últimos. -

-Así es, Antonio, muy bien pensado tío. - Apoyó el rubio.

-Mm... yo estaré en segunda fila con Alfred. La espada es mi especialidad. - Dijo Kiku mientras afilaba su espada en la otra punta del cuarto.

-Por último Mathiew que aun no sé como hace para que nadie le vea. Tu estarás oculto también si la ocasión lo permite; sino, cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que estarás en primera fila. - Terminó Alfred.

El ejército de la luz por fin había terminado su estrategia de combate. Sabían que en pocos días, si seguían avanzando contando con que la oscuridad también venía hacía ellos, pelearían. Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, no les importaba morir en esta misión si con ello la cumplían. Eran hombres que, si bien algunos no lo aparentaban, derrochaban valentía.

Alfred estaba más que feliz con las personas que había escogido entre cientos de integrantes. Y no eran todos, aun tenían que venir algunos más que por otras causas no habían podido venir con ellos. Si estaba en lo cierto, en dos días los alcanzarían. Im Yong soo y Mei, una de las pocas mujeres que habían entrado en el ejército, estaban ahora mismo de camino.

Arthur, que había conseguido dormir después de tanto ruido de pasos y gritos por una pelea entre Lovino y Ludwig, preparaba sus dos espadas y tres pistolas en su pantalón; y en su zapato y calcetín derecho una navaja por si acaso. Salió y picó a la puerta de Lovino, quien en poco rato salió con cara de sueño y gruñendo pero preparando y con todo listo.

-Supongo que es hora de que partamos hacía el próximo pueblo que está a tres días de aquí y cerca de la frontera. -Comentó Lovino mientras cargaba su pistola. -

-Sí, así es. -

-Pues bien. -

Ivan salió con Toris poco después que ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al contrario que Toris que venía temblando y con una marca en el brazo izquierdo que ayer no estaba. Arthur suspiró imaginándose que podría haber pasado y Lovino se escondió detrás del rubio disimuladamente. Ivan rió ante la acción de Lovino y este giró el rostro cabreado.

Gilbert y Ludwig salieron después y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar poco después de haber saludado. Faltaba Heracles, que seguro se habría quedado dormido, y Francis. Este último llegó a los diez minutos diciendo que estaba preparando sus hermosas armas, y Arthur cabreado le mandó a buscar a Heracles por llegar tarde.

-Bien, pues ya que estamos todos podemos partir, ¿Da? -

-Sí. Entonces, vamos. ¡_Frog_ vamos, deja de coquetear con Lovino! Pero no ves que no te hace caso... -

-_Mon amour~ _No te sientas celoso, ahora iré a por ti~ -

-Atrevete y te corto el miembro en dos, _bloody hell _-

Unas cuantas peleas después pudieron partir con tranquilidad y en silencio. Arthur iba delante de todos, a su lado Ludwig y Francis. Detrás iba Lovino con su rostro de siempre y Toris, quien intentaba mantenerse alejado de Ivan. Heracles iba medio dormido al lado de Ivan y Gilbert, quienes hablaban animadamente.

¿Miedo? Para nada, no lo conocían. ¿Esperanza? Era lo último que se perdía. ¿Y emoción? Sí, quizás eso fuese lo que rodeaba a estos ocho muchachos que avanzaban sin temor hacía una batalla premeditada y manejada desde la distancia por un grupo de personas que nadie sabía. ¿Vivirían? ¿Morirían? No tenían ni idea, pero si se divertían y ganaban poco les importaba la muerte, no tenían miedo de encontrarse con el infierno después de haberse manchado sus manos con sangre.

**Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto críticas de cualquier tipo, tomatazos...**


End file.
